


PAINtball Series

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Miraxus, Non-Explicit, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: It's an annual Paintball Match where the winners get to take the losers, just like in a punishment game, and do with them whatever the former preferred.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Bits & Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 32
Kudos: 24





	1. It Won't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a kill or be killed situation and Gray had to make a quick decision: spare his girlfriend or shoot her so he could get the flag and win. He chose the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sensitive language and suggestive theme.

“It’s not gonna hurt, is it?”

“I promise, it won’t.”

“You lying son of a b----!”

The woman fell on the ground. She put pressure on her left forearm, writhing in pain.

“Sorry, baby. But I gotta win this one.”

Then, shoot. The man standing over the lying woman pulled the trigger, hitting the figure on the ground at the right of her abdomen. No mercy. No regrets as he grabbed the red flag five steps ahead of where the woman fell.

“Target secured.” He said into his mouth piece, waving the red flaglet over his head. He then removed his protective head gear and tousled his own raven-colored hair.

“Nice one, Gray.” The voice poured through the small intercom attached to his ear. “Now, pick up your girlfriend.”

* * *

Gray maneuvered the freeway like it was the thing he was born to do. He was in a hurry to claim his prize, so to speak. But the prize was sending him dagger looks. No. No. Not only dagger looks. Her blue eyes were ready to swallow him whole. And then more.

Gray focused his attention on the road. It wasn’t safe to be so distracted especially when he was driving. So, he could feel, rather than see, the deathly glare his girlfriend threw his way.

“What kind of boyfriend would shoot his girlfriend to death?”

“Juvia, for the hundredth time, its just paintball. You’re not really dead.”

Since after the declaration of the guys triumph in the ‘Girls vs Guys Paintball Game’, Juvia Lockser has been berating her so-called boyfriend, throwing his love for her and their entire relationship in question. Apparently, shooting your girlfriend on the forearm with a paintball gun meant you didn’t love her at all.

“And you said it won’t hurt. It hurts like hell, Gray-sama!” There was a pout in her voice and Gray couldn’t help but chuckle. She could really be such a baby sometimes. “Why are you laughing at Juvia?”

“Didn’t I put that protective sleeve on you?”

“And Juvia told you it was hot so she took them off.”

Gray could only puff a breath. There was certainly no winning with this woman.

“Look, babe.” He glanced at the woman still pouting. Two angry oceans boring a hole on him. “With Erza and Mira on your side,” He peeked on the side mirror and the other side of the road, securing first that the coast was clear before overtaking the slow vehicle in front of them. “we couldn’t stand a chance.”

“So, you made Juvia a sacrifice?”

“I was easy on you, wasn’t I?”

There was an outraged gasp. Apparently, what he just said was such ridiculous a notion because Juvia was practically screaming murder at him.

“You hit Juvia on the stomach and that’s after Juvia fell on the ground.” She huffed. “That’s Gray-sama going easy on Juvia?!”

Gray sighed in exasperation. He didn’t have to see to know that Juvia was rolling her eyes on him. She had every right to do so. But he had to take the opportunity because Erza and Mira were monsters on the field. There was no chance they’d ever allow the guys near their flag. After the beating and embarrassment he received in last year’s paintball game, having Juvia tied his hands behind his back and whipping him in front of the entire town as per Erza’s instruction, he wasn’t going to let those evil monsters do that to him again. This year, the guys swore they were going to secure the win and subject the women into the same penalty. So, when he saw one half of the monster duo leave Juvia in charge of the camp, he took his chance. He didn’t enjoy hitting Juvia with his paintball gun, especially when she fell on the ground from the pain because the woman removed her protective gear he put on her himself. He wanted to help her but Juvia was reaching out for her gun and he wasn’t going to give him any window of opportunity to turn the table on him. The moment he saw the red flag unguarded, so within reach, it was kill or be killed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll kiss the booboo away.” He winked at her, earning a scoff that he didn’t even know she was capable of making.

“Like Juvia would even let you touch her.”

“Hey, that’s no fair. We won that game fair and square.”

“How was that fair and square?”

Gray took a turn at the end of the block. “We won, you lost. So, you have to pay the price.” After a few muffled swear words under her breath, Gray finally pulled up at his garage. He cut his engine off and turned fully to the woman who still had her eyebrows knitted together, arms folded underneath her chest. She wasn’t glaring at him anymore but Juvia was still the angry little girlfriend questioning his devotion to her. Gray lovingly reached out to her, brushing her blue locks that covered her face. Juvia jerked away, refusing to cave in.

“Juvia, baby... I’m really sorry.”

But she didn’t budge. A simply apology wouldn’t make the cut. So, there was only one thing left to do.

“I don’t wanna be that guy…” He fished something out of his glove compartment. The sound of metal clanking pulled Juvia’s attention towards the blue furred handcuffs that Gray was dangling in his hand. “but a punishment is a punishment.”

Juvia’s blue eyes widened in surprise. Gray could even see her visibly gulp at the suggestion. She wasn’t horrified by the idea though; that, Gray was sure of because he’s seen that familiar glint in her eyes far too any times to misinterpret it.

“G-g-gray-sama is right.” She swallowed. “J-juvia s-s-should keep h-her end of t-the bargain.” She wasn’t stuttering because she was scared about what Gray wanted to do about those handcuffs. She couldn’t get her speech right because her heart has already jumped on her throat as she held out her wrists to Gray. Heat powdered her cheeks rosy as she averted her eyes and fell into her assigned role. “J-j-juvia deserves t-the punishment.”

And boy, Gray took his role quite seriously too.


	2. Sore Loser (Miraxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus claims his prize from the "Girls vs. Guys Paintball Game" and one fantasy every Star Wars fan had is about to come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sensitive language and suggestive theme. But nothing explicit.

Mirajane Strauss was a kind-hearted, easy-going, all-smiles woman. In other words, she was just a little ball of sunshine who got along with everyone. Until, you throw her into the battle field. Then, welcome to the dark side.

“Laxus!” cried Natsu. “Take your girlfriend away!”

“You pussies!” The woman shrieked, running havoc at the Fairytail Paintball Playground.

Despite winning this year’s ‘Boys vs. Girls Paintball Game’, the guys had to crouch behind the makeshift barrels, hiding from the crazy woman running the paintball gun at anyone in sight. It didn’t matter that the guys won. Mira felt cheated. So, she conveniently ignored their cries of surrender and open-fired at them.

Watching his five-foot-three-inch girlfriend go psycho at the guys like some kind of avenging warrior, it kind of made Laxus feel proud. His little goody two shoes making all those sons of bitches cry, putting fear in their trembling hearts. To top it all off, she was spewing cusswords at all the guys, some of whom were twice her size. Laxus was grateful he had to serve as mediator in this year’s game. Otherwise, he’d be hiding behind the barrels too.

“TAKE YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND HOME!”

Loke demanded, covering that sensitive part targeted by Laxus’ psycho girlfriend, writhing on the ground in pain because he made the mistake of walking up to the fuming monster.

“Or no one in here will have kids. Ever!”

If he wasn’t burying his head on the ground in pain, Laxus was sure he’d find tears rolling down the Casanova’s religiously moisturized cheeks. But the biggest flirt of the century was right. If Laxus wouldn’t put an end to it, he’d be there the rest of the day watching the guys get their balls served to them. Laxus had better things to do, such as claiming his prize a.k.a the Dark Side Mirajane shooting the paintball gun indiscriminately. So, he walked up to the other half of the monster duo, wrestled the paintball gun out of her hands and hefted the hostile Mirajane over his shoulder.

“That’s enough, Mira.” said Laxus, patting her cute butt as Mirajane wildly wiggled over his shoulder for freedom.

“Not until I give them a piece of my mind!” refused Mira, throwing a fist at the guys behind the barrel. “You wimps! Why are you hiding now?!”

Laxus audibly sighed. “I think you’ve given them enough.”

The woman stopped struggling from his hold as Laxus carried her back to his car but she focused all energy calling the guys names. “Cry babies!” yelled she. “You don’t have balls! Hah. You don’t even deserve one!”

Laxus bit down a laugh. The woman was heartless. He reminded himself never to get on her bad side, ever. He realized the guys have finally discovered him taking care of their _‘problem’_ since they started coming out of hiding and shouting back at his angry warrior.

“Well, what now? You sore loser!” He could place that voice everywhere. The same voice begging him to take out the avenging girlfriend – Natsu.

“We beat you this time!”

“Oh yeah?” retaliated she. “Put me down, Laxus. I’ll show them what _‘beat up’_ supposed to mean.” Mira turned to him, propping a hand over his shoulder, ready to climb down him to smack someone. “Those spineless bastards.”

Laxus tightened his hold over her, slapping her butt this time to get her to keep quiet.

Didn’t work.

“Wait ‘til I get down from here you insolent bastards! I’m going to kick your balls up to _your–_ ”

That’s when the screaming started again. He didn’t need to look back to know what was happening. Chose not to. Because the cries gave him a clear picture of what was coming down in that battle field. Some begged for their lives, some screeched in pain, and some just lauded the sacrifices of their fallen comrades.

“Yeah, that’s it Erza!” Laxus’ little monster cheered on. Whistling and yeah-ing at the other half of their monster duo.

Laxus shook his head. He was just a few steps away from where he parked his car. His friends called for him, pleading for his help. As much as he wanted to take care of the redhead too, he got his hands full of one sore loser.

“Give them heeeell!”

* * *

“Are you still pouting?”

“No.”

Obviously, she still was. But Laxus kept his silence as he pulled and led Mirajane into the lobby of his building.

“That freaking bastard!” She erupted after stepping into the elevator. “What a sly bastard. I didn’t even think Gray’s capable of that.” She spewed, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “What a sly bastard.” She mused, her brows meeting in the middle, eyes boring a hole at the steel doors.

“You would have done the same.” His voice was low and easy to miss except that Mira easily caught on to it.

“What?” She stared at him with disbelief. “What the… how could you even… hah. I can’t believe you’ll take their side.”

He wasn’t actually taking anyone’s side. Laxus was stating facts. But just like that, all of Mira’s anger was directed at him.

“Unbelievable.” She shook her head, hardening her jaw at his betrayal. Then, an outraged gasp bounced around the closed box. “So that’s why you get to have me as prize?” Mira concluded. “But you didn’t even join in the game.” Even if Mirajane’s height only reached his shoulders, she still stared up to him as if they were equals. Laxus loved that about his woman.

Laxus turned to face her, that accusing little thing glaring at him with questioning eyes. He bridged the gap between them, his purposeful strides intimidating her into taking steps back until there was no room to step back to. “Well, baby…” He planted both arms on either side of her head, resting his body against hers. “I saved those crybabies from this crazy woman shooting at them,” his lips hovered over her parting ones. Laxus pleasingly watched as his almost-kiss melted that angry expression on her face.

And oh how much she was anticipating that kiss.

With triumph in his voice, Laxus leaned into her ear. Slowly, he whispered, “Mine to do,” and he spoke the next words in that way he knew did things to her. “Whatever. I. Want.”

Mirajane jumped at the sound of the elevator ding. She marched out of that really, really cramp and really, really hot elevator before she forgot all about her anger and his betrayal. When did it get so hot in there? She asked herself as her feet brought her to his unit. All the while, fanning her reddened cheeks with her own hands.

A few minutes later, Mira was standing in the middle of Laxus’ apartment, confusedly staring at that golden, she dared call bikini, Laxus presented to her.

“You want me to wear that?” She questioned, expecting him to change his answer.

“Yes.” But of course Laxus has made up his mind. Handing her again the garments, this time more insistently, he reminded, “Don’t forget the hair too.” He totally ignored the way she narrowed her eyes at him and plopped to the couch to wait for Mira to get changed.

When it looked like he wasn’t going to cave in, Mira gave up and started for his bathroom.

“Fvck Gray.” She cursed under her breath.

“No, no, no, babe. You know I get jealous when you say some other guy’s name after fvck.”

Mira stopped and turned around.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” She quickly denied. But with a teasing smirk, Laxus waved her to move along and get changed into that sexy costume. It cost him a fortune but Mirajane in a Princess Leia golden bikini? Totally worth it.

One secret fantasy all the guys his age had was about to come to life and Laxus couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. He didn’t have to wait long as Mirajane materialized before his appreciative eyes, clad in the whole ensemble: copper brassiere, red loincloth, gold-plated arm-wrap, and last but definitely got the gears going was the gold-plated collar around her neck. And as Laxus demanded, Mira had her long silver hair parted in the middle and pulled into rolled buns on either side of her head. She watched the movie with him, albeit reluctantly. Mira had a faint idea what she was supposed to look like.

Laxus’ own Princess Leia. All the nerds at their parents’ basement must have died of jealousy.

Laxus ran his tongue over his lips like a predator about to devour his prey. Mirajane didn’t miss that, the way he bit his lip and how he was seemingly undressing her with his deep brown eyes. She felt her stomach knotted with the hot gaze that drank her in and she tried to ignore her own lust that flooded her body.

Undeniably and quite clearly turned on, Laxus walked up to Mirajane, holding her blue eyes captive. He stopped in front of her, mere inches away that the cups of her brassiere brushed against his hard chest. He had that half smile, that smirk that told Mira he owned her. At that moment, she thought that he might be right because Mira could hardly keep herself standing with that undeniable electricity bouncing between them. And when Laxus ran his fingers over her exposed skin, she felt the static surged through her veins. A light touch with an explosive effect.

“Your skin is so beautiful.” He said in a low rumble, only taking his eyes off of her to see where he was touching. “I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

Mira didn’t understand what he was driving at until she watched him take out a rope from behind the couch and a camera. One thought crossed her mind and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. But her heart was pounding loudly than it did earlier than when they were inside the elevator.

“Laxus… what are you…”

“Oh, this?” He dangled the rope in front of Mira’s stunned blue eyes. “Just a little payback, my slave.”

“P-payback?”

Mira matched Laxus’ measured strides with a step back but he was quick to catch on.

“Remember when you enjoyed hitting me with that whip of yours?”

Vividly.

Last year, when the girls bagged their second win and Mirajane got Laxus as her prize, the sweet and innocent girlfriend had the opportunity to show another side of her that not even Laxus has seen before – _dark and domineering_ – who secretly enjoyed a little bondage and discipline, dominance and submission. She not only made him wear a crop top which read ‘Mira’s Little B*tch’ but Dominant Mira introduced him to a whole new world. He would be lying if he said the bondage and the whips didn’t scare him at first. It freaked him out how this alter ego enjoyed inflicting both pain and pleasure, something his Mirajane would never take delight in. The girl couldn’t even kill a bug! Or so he thought. But later, he seemed to have understood. He, a proud man, suffered through her dominance and now, Laxus was ready to give Mirajane a taste of her own medicine.

Well, sort of.

“Now, give me your hands.” ordered he, to which Mirajane complied.

Laxus watched her intently while he bound her wrists with the rope. Mira couldn’t handle the heat; she shifted her gaze and stared at her hands being wrapped together.

“Just remember my safe _word–_ ”

“ _–Bunnies._ Your safe word is ‘bunnies’.” finished Laxus as he finally tied one end of the rope. Then, he took a step back to take a look at his masterpiece. Laxus took in her perfection, nodding satisfyingly to himself before he took a photo to memorialize this moment.

“Laxus!” complained Mira, dazed at the bright flash that almost blinded her.

But the master took his time waiting for the photo to develop and dry out. “Just a little remembrance.” said he. He looked at the Polaroid of slave Mirajane and frowned. Unfortunately, pictures couldn’t capture the perfection that was in front of him. Slave Mirajane was even better than any dream he had of this moment. But on those nights that he’d like to look back fondly on this very moment and Mirajane wasn’t around to do an encore, those photos would serve as substitute, albeit poorly.

“Now,” he threw the camera and the photos behind him, landing on the cushion of the couch, “let me remind you of who I am.” He grabbed the other end of the rope and wrapped it around his hand as he bridged the gap between them. “I’m the master, you’re the slave. That means I can do whatever I want.” Then, he pulled hard on the rope, jerking Mirajane towards him. He stole a quick peck from a surprised Mira and reminded her once more, “Whatever. I. Want.”

His deep brown eyes were full of promises – hot and wicked. Mira understood her role and, as an obedient slave, she averted her eyes away from him, cheeks turning hot and rosy.

“Yes, Master.” She consented with a small voice.

“Good girl.”

Holding on the rope, Laxus led her slave into his bedroom where a whole night of dominance and submission awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. I loooove Miraxus too so here you go guys! I'm thinking of continuing this as a series. So, maybe, next time the girls win again? Hahaha. I wanted to do the other couples too but for now, I'm only confident writing Gruvia and Miraxus.
> 
> Don't forget to drop some lovin'.


End file.
